Acting
by alwaysvegetafault
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are actors who have a taste for more than the spot light.Warnings: Lemon, Lang., Name calling One shot


"I love you, my prince. I will love you forever."

"And, mere peasant, my heart yearns for yours. Is this what you call love? I think it is."

The two Saiyans looked at each other with passion filled eyes, each running towards the other. They embraced, kissing tear covered cheeks. Heated lips pressed together, and two pairs of eyes closed in bliss.

"And, cut! That was good, that was real good. I think we are finished with that scene. Let's wrap it up for today!" The director shouted to the Saiyans.

The two broke apart, not even giving the other so much as a glace, and walked off stage and out of the studio.

"Hey, Vegeta, want to get something to eat?" The larger Saiyan asked the other.

"Kakarott, I always want to get something to eat. I am a Saiyan, just like you." The smaller replied.

Goku smiled. He was used to the prince's attitude. After all, he lived with it twenty-four seven, when they were making movies, of course.

"What are you smirking about, baka?" Vegeta snapped.

"Nothing. Just that I have you all to myself tonight. No stupid shooting." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Baka, is that all you think about? Sex and food?"

Goku laughed. "Of course not. I think about acting and, well, acting, sex and food. Yeah, that's about all I think about."

"Baka."

The pair ate dinner at a Japanese restaurant. Goku had sushi, while Vegeta had Ramen. The larger of the two ate more than three times what his fellow ate, the two of them nearly consuming all the food the restaurant had ordered for the week.

Walking out into the summer night, Goku smirked. It was a full moon that night, and he was already hard with want for his prince.

"So, Kakarott, where to now? Your place?"

"Vegeta, I haven't gone by the name Kakarott since I was this small." Goku held a hand to his knee to show Vegeta how tall he'd been. "You can stop calling me that."

Vegeta gave Goku a blank stare then shook his head. "Whatever, baka. So are we going to your house or not?"

"I am. You only come if you want." Goku took off into the night sky, Vegeta following behind.

'Good, he's coming.' Goku thought to himself. He landed in front of a million dollar mansion.

Vegeta landed right behind him. "So, this is your house. It's bigger than I remember."

"Well, it has been two years since we've even been in the same town as it, let alone seen it. Trust me, it's the same size."

"Whatever, baka. Let's just get this over with so I go home and make love to the couch, like I do every night." Goku snickered. "Yeah right. Unless I'm a couch." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Goku led Vegeta inside and to the huge master bedroom. He grabbed the other's wrist. "Vegeta, this is the last night I'm going to let you play around with me. I need to know whether or not you are ready to have a serious relationship with me or not."

Vegeta gave Goku a sincere look. "I've been waiting for you to ask that for a year now. Of course I'm ready."

Goku brightened and let go of Vegeta's wrist. "Really?" Vegeta nodded. "Wow, Vegeta, I didn't think you would want to."

"Kakarott, are you going to f.uck me or not? I'm growing impatient."

"Of course, your highness. Would you like me to escort you to the bed?" Vegeta growled. "No, I can make it there myself."

He strode over to the king sized bed, throwing back the quilted comforter. He stripped, then lay down on the black satin sheets, spread and ready for Goku. "Are you coming or not? Must I redress and leave?"

Goku had also stripped himself of clothes, but was watching Vegeta carefully. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you can always say stop…"

"And when I wish for you to stop, I'll tell you. Now get over here andmake love tome."

Goku nodded slowly, climbing on top of Vegeta's slim form. Leaning down and kissing the smaller man, Goku slipped a finger into Vegeta's entrance.

Vegeta moaned into the kiss as Goku added another finger, then a third, stretching the taunt muscles. His moan deepened as the fingers inside of him brushed his prostate.

Vegeta whimpered slightly as the fingers were removed. He stopped as something larger pressed against his entrance.

Goku trust forward, filling the man beneath him, sheathing himself to the hilt. He stayed motionless, waiting for Vegeta's verbal agreement.

"Move." Vegeta groaned out and immediately the larger body above him moved his hips, pulling out and driving back in. All he could hear were his strangled moans of pleasure, echoed by the man above him.

Goku suddenly grabbed Vegeta's seeping erection, stroking in time with his trusts. Vegeta's gasps filled his mind and all he could think about was his want to taste the blood of the man he was taking, his prince.

Vegeta screamed as his seed splattered across the six pack abs of both Saiyans. His mind clouded with pleasure and his eyes closed in absolute bliss. This was the way life should be.

Goku found his release, spilling his seed into the prince's body. Blood filled his mouth from an unknown source, and he lapped at the crimson flow, taking in as much of the sweet liquid as he could.

Vegeta screamed again as Goku bit into the vulnerable skin on his neck. He gulped in air as he tried to remain conscious, even as Goku swallowed more and more of his blood.

Goku's mind felt the pain when Vegeta's teeth sank into Goku's neck. He knew it meant something, but he couldn't remember at the time.

The two Saiyans fell asleep in each others arms, each equally tired, each happy to be with the other.

In the silence, not a sound could be heard, except the murmurs of lovers telling each other how much they loved the other.

"And…Cut!"

* * *

So, how was it? It was my first real yaoi lemon. Also, this was my first fic not in first person. Please review and tell me howyou thoughtit was. Thanks. 

---Nightcall


End file.
